honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard Yanakov
Bernard Yanakov was a Grayson citizen and an officer of the Grayson Space Navy. Physical appearance Yanakov was tall in comparison to other natives of Grayson. He had dark eyes. ( ) Family Yanakov had at least three wives, including Esther, Rachel, and Anna. He was a fifth cousin of Protector Benjamin IX and a cousin to Jared Mayhew, who was second in line to the Protectorship until his secret identity as the Masadan agent Maccabeus was discovered. Bernard would give materials relating to naval matters to his younger cousin, Michael Mayhew. ( ) Family Home Admiral Yanakov's home was located near snow-capped mountains. The house had a large dining room, even by Manticoran standards, that was decorated with landscapes and religious themes. Yanakov's family has been living at this since at least 1003 PD. The Yanakov Garden, where past Yanakov family members were buried, was located there. Admiral Yanakov's personal chef, that was judged by Admiral Raoul Courvosier of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, to be a five star chef. ( ) Biography Yanakov was born on Grayson in 1847 PD as a descendant of Hugh Yanakov, the captain of the colony ship that brought the original settlers to the planet. After he had become a command-level officer, Navy Minister Long would often defer naval matters to him. In 1903 PD, he held the rank of High Admiral and met with a diplomatic delegation from the Star Kingdom of Manticore aboard [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]]. He was amazed at the ship's technology and the relative youth of the Royal Manticoran Navy officers and crew. He was also surprised that Fearless's commander was a female, and disliked the fact that his officers were so upset over this revelation. He also had doubts that Leon Garret and his conservative group would try and put a stop to the alliance with Manticore. Meeting with the Protector to discuss his opinions, and had him talk with the Grayson Space Navy's high officers to support the Protector. He was embarrassed by the way he and his officers reacted towards the RMN's female officers. He befriended Raoul Courvosier, who was forty years his senior, and even invited Courvosier to his home. He did not invite Captain Harrington because of the Grayson custom of a woman having to bring a protector when leaving the house: because Manticore did not share the custom and he did not want to offend the Chamber delegates, he chose not to invite her. Yet, after talking with Admiral Courvosier, he decided to invite her to his home with or without a protector, so that he could apologize to her personally. Later, Admiral Yanakov attended an economic meeting with the Manticoran delegates when he was was notified of an incursion by Masadan vessels into Grayson space. He notified Admiral Courvosier, who went with him to Grayson Command Central, as well as Captain Hill, the commander of Orbital Four, that there was no vessel in the area that could protect the station. As a reaction to the invasion, he created the Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet and offered Admiral Courvosier the job of second in command. He took [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] as his flagship, leaving only [[GNS Glory (light cruiser)|GNS Glory]] in orbit above Grayson. Yanakov was a strict by-the-book strategist and commander. His tactics were well predicted by Captain Alfredo Yu, who planned the Masadan strategy at the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star. Yanakov was killed during the battle, and his last words were to tell his wives that he loved them.Captain Harrington regretted not knowing him more because of the high respect that Admiral Courvosier had for him. ( ) Legacy Yanakov's memory and name were kept in honor by his family and his people. Bernard Mayhew, heir apparent of Protector Benjamin IX, was named for him, as was [[GNS Yanakov|GNS Yanakov]], a battlecruiser commissioned shortly after the High Admiral's death. ( ) Service Record Promotions * High Admiral Posts * Commanding Officer, Grayson Space Navy References Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Yanakov, Bernard Category:Yanakov Clan